Rin Meets Naraku
by Isuzu Sohma
Summary: While Fluffy and Inuyasha fight, Rin walks off. She meets a guy in a baboon suit. And Rin has her teddy bear! RnR please!


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. *glares at the guys in suits* posers....  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: Ok. I got made this idea for this story out of Role Playing w/ my friends; Sailor Saturn, MajinCrono, and Jennifer. So this story is dedicated to them!   
  
Okay, this story is mainly about Rin and her teddy bear when she meets Naraku face-to-face. Gee.....I wonder what'll happen. WARNING: Crazy, hyperness ahead!! MUWHAHAHAAA!!  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Sesshomaru was having another name-calling fight with Inuyasha when Rin decided to wonder off.  
  
'I wonder why Fluffy-sama and Inu-chan fight all the time...,' Rin thought. She turned around to hear something.  
  
It was a crazy weird laughter that came from some bushes.  
  
"Hello? Is anyone there?," Rin asked.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Helllllllo? Rin is talking to youuu!," Rin said getting rather annoyed.  
  
Still, no answer.  
  
"RIN COMMANDS YOU COME OUT AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN OR WHATEVER YOU ARE ALREADY!!!," Rin yelled.  
  
A baboon creature came out of the bushes.  
  
"A monkey? RIN HATES MONKEYS!," Rin glared at it. It didn't move.  
  
"Rin wonders if you are dead....," Rin questioned.  
  
"Come here, I have something to give you," it said.  
  
"Uh uh uh! Fluffy-sama told Rin-chan not to take anything from strangers!," Rin said looking proud of herself.  
  
"Oh come on, I know you'll like it," it pleaded.  
  
"RIN SAYS NO," Rin glared at it.  
  
"Please," it said getting angry.  
  
"RIN SAYS NO!!," Rin said whacking it.  
  
The baboon suit was knocked off of Naraku and he came into view. (A/N: I know when he himself comes into view everything goes dark, but it doesn't work that way in this fic! No way am I letting Rin-chan get hurt!)  
  
"You're a monkey AND a man!? AHHH!!! THIS IS SCARY! RIN IS WEIRDED OUT!!," Rin yelled.  
  
Naraku sweatdropped.  
  
"STOP WEIRDING THE RIN OUT!! FEAR THE RIN!!!," Rin yelled hitting Naraku with her teddy bear repeatedly.  
  
"AHHH! STOP!! THE GOOD, LOVING FLUFFYNESS IS KILLING ME!!!! AHHHH!!!," Naraku screamed.  
  
"YOU HURT RIN'S EARS BY SCREAMING!! IMA KILL YA!!!," Rin yelled with her eyes glowing red. She hit him really hard with her teddy bear, then Naraku disappeared into thin air.  
  
"Yay! Rin defeated the baboon man thingy!," Rin grinned heading back to Sesshomaru with her teddy bear.  
  
"Well.....I'm done calling Inuyasha-kun names. Let's go home, Rin," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ok, Fluffy-sama!," Rin smiled.  
  
"So where did you go off to?," he asked walking home with her, the evil gay toad thing known as Jaken, and the dragon-carrier things.  
  
"Rin killed a baboon man thingy!!," Rin grinned yet again.  
  
".....you.......killed.....Naraku?," he barely said.  
  
"I guess that's his name. Rin whacked him with Rin's teddy bear a couple times, and he disappeared in front of Rin's eyes!," Rin explained.  
  
Sesshomaru just kept silent.  
  
"You made Lord Sesshomaru speechless!," Jaken said frightened.  
  
"YOU ARE SCARING THE RIN-CHAN EVIL GAY TOADY THINGY KNOWN AS JAKEN!!," Rin said hitting Jaken with her teddy bear.  
  
With barely one touch of the teddy bear, Jaken died and disappeared into thin air!!  
  
"YAY! RIN DO GOOD! RIN DO GOOD!," Rin giggled.  
  
Sesshomaru just kept walking home with Rin.  
  
THE END?  
  
_________________________________________________________________________________________________  
  
A/N: I know...this story is sorta stupid...huh? Oh well. Please review!! Ok, once more, this is how I take my reviews...  
  
Good Reviews: YAY!! YAY!!! YAAAAAYYYYYY!!!!!!  
  
Bad Reviews: Ima put ya'll in my story and KILL YA!!  
  
Okies! Now I'm wondering if I should make a chapter 2. Maybe something like Rin Meets Koga...or Kanna...ect. So please gimme suggestions!! Laterz!  
  
~*~Michi(Holly)~*~ 


End file.
